


parent trap

by bonkysalpine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes is a cool dad, but not like in the movie, gratuitous references to movies i like, it's just a trap...for parents, stasja barnes and sarah rogers are the true protagonists of the fic, steve rogers is a cool dad too, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkysalpine/pseuds/bonkysalpine
Summary: Anastasia huffed again, dramatically letting her arms hang from the bed.They spent some minutes in silence, soft punk music coming from the speaker on Stasja’s desk.“Wait.” she said suddenly, sitting up straight.The blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow, almost getting hit by the tennis ball in the face.“What if the solution is right there? What if we set them up?” the redhead asked, a crazy spark in her eyes.“Stasja...” Sarah replied, sitting up slowly.“No, think about it, Sar. They’ve been friends for years and they’re both bisexual. I mean I’m sure they had feelings for each other at one point.” she explained and the other girl didn’t speak, considering the situation.“If we set them up, things could go better for both of us.” Stasja continued, putting her hands on Sarah’s shoulders.“We’re not in a movie.” the blonde replied.“What do we have to lose?” the other said, with a hopeful look.Sarah groaned and lied back on the bed.“I hate you.” she said, rolling her eyes.“Yeah, whatever.” Anastasia said, kissing her cheek and tapping fastly on her phone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	parent trap

**Author's Note:**

> here i am back on my bullshit  
> i really hope you guys like it because i do and it's a rare occurrence  
> anyway i got the inspo from a tiktok and couldn't take my mind off of it  
> as always excuse me for any errors, but english is not my first language!  
> thank you for reading and enjoy!

“Ugh, this is so frustrating!” Stasja exclaimed, tossing the pillow on the floor.

“I know, babe. You know my dad is exactly the same.” Sarah replied calmly, upside down on the bed.

“I don’t even know why the fuck is he acting like this.” the redhead huffs, mirroring her best friend’s position.

“I honestly think they’re both too sexually frustrated. I mean they haven’t been with anyone in forever.” the blond shrugged, tossing a tennis ball against the wall repeatedly.

Anastasia huffed again, dramatically letting her arms hang from the bed.

They spent some minutes in silence, soft punk music coming from the speaker on Stasja’s desk.

“Wait.” she said suddenly, sitting up straight.

The blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow, almost getting hit by the tennis ball in the face.

“What if the solution is right there? What if we set them up?” the redhead asked, a crazy spark in her eyes.

“Stasja...” Sarah replied, sitting up slowly.

“No, think about it, Sar. They’ve been friends for years and they’re both bisexual. I mean I’m sure they had feelings for each other at one point.” she explained and the other girl didn’t speak, considering the situation.

“If we set them up, things could go better for both of us.” Stasja continued, putting her hands on Sarah’s shoulders.

“We’re not in a movie.” the blonde replied.

“What do we have to lose?” the other said, with a hopeful look.

Sarah groaned and lied back on the bed.

“I hate you.” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, whatever.” Anastasia said, kissing her cheek and tapping fastly on her phone.

After twenty minutes, the two girls heard James’ voice from downstairs.

“Sarah, your father is here!” he said.

“Just a second, lemme grab my things!” she yelled back, and started giggling together with her friend.

“Hey, Steve.” James greeted his friend with a soft smile when he opened the door.

“Hi, Buck.” the other replied, tired smile of his own.

“Is everything alright?” the brunette asked with concern, moving from the door to let him in.

“Yeah, just a hard day at work.” Steve said between a yawn, sitting down on James’ couch.

James chuckled a little, the silly thought of offering Steve a massage flashed in his head and he shook it before he could say it out loud.

He sat down next to his friend.

“Would you like anything? Water? Coffee?” he asked and when the blond shook his head he added “Whiskey?” making the other man laugh and look at him with his head on the backrest of the couch.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, big earnest eyes roaming on their respective faces. James gulped when Steve’s eyes longed on his lips for a second too long.

He found himself slowly getting closer to the man, both their eyes drooping closed. He was just a few inches away, when a loud crash from upstairs made them both jump up on their feet.

“We’re okay!” the girls yelled and they relaxed, falling on the couch again, heartbeats slowly going back to normal.

Their sixteen years old daughters came down the stairs chatting quietly and frantically.

“You’ve been together for the whole afternoon, what else do you have to say to each other that it’s so important?” James asked joking and the two girls shot him a glare that had him putting his hands up in surrender.

James and Anastasia escorted Steve and Sarah to the door and just as they were about to close it, Stasja spoke up.

“Why don’t we go out this weekend?” she asked, shooting Sarah a less than subtle glance.

“Oh, yeah!” she agreed loudly.

“Uhm.” the two man said, looking confused.

The girls started with a chorus of “Please dad!” and Steve huffed out a laugh.

“I’ll text you and we’ll see.” he told James before shooting him a wink and walking to the car, a giggling Sarah hot on his heels.

“What was that?” James asked his daughter once the door was closed.

She shrugged. “We haven’t done anything together in ages. And Sarah and I used to have fun going out with our dads before they became old men.” she teased, poking at James’ glasses.

“Who are you calling old man?” her dad replied, picking her up and throwing her on his shoulder.

“Papa! Let me down!” she yelled between laughs.

“I don’t think I will. So, what do you want for dinner?” he asked, his daughter’s body limp on his shoulders, shaking a little for laughing.

“Pizza.” she said.

“Salad, it is!” he announced between her daughter’s complaints.

Steve and Sarah Rogers hadn’t always been alone.

When Steve was twenty-four, he became a father. It wasn’t planned, he had all his life in front of him and Peggy wasn’t suited to be a mom, but they welcomed the child nonetheless.

After five years of parenting, everything went to shit when Peggy received a job offer in London. A big job offer.

Even if Peggy talked to Steve about it, showing her conflict, he knew it was just an act. She was a working woman, she wasn’t a mother. 

At the end her ambition got the upper hand and she left, both her and Steve agreeing on signing divorce papers.

It wasn’t the best for him, he knew it, but it would’ve been the best for Sarah.

After Peggy was gone, things got rough. Their Manhattan apartment was too big and too expensive for a child and a graphic designer who worked in Brooklyn. So they took all their things and moved back home, back to Brooklyn.

After two months of picking up Sarah at the new school, Steve started noticing a man, too familiar for his liking, but not familiar enough to know who he was.

Sarah made a friend, in the meantime. A small brunette, with wicked green eyes and a holed smile. 

It was a Tuesday, Steve still remembers it, when Sarah came out of school crying, scraped knees and messy hair.

Steve urged towards the little girl and kneeled down.

“Sarah, honey, what happened?” he asked, but the kid was crying too hard to speak.

“Bobby pushed her and called her dumb!” the brunette at her side exclaimed, angry.

Steve looked at her and smiled gratefully, while hugging his daughter to his chest.

“Stasja!” he heard a man call out.

“I’m here, papa!” the other kid called back and Steve saw that familiar man approach.

“Любимая, what happened?” he asked, concern clear in his voice.

“Sarah got hurt!” she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Steve took his daughter in his arms and got up, balancing her on his arm, and the other man mirrored him with his daughter.

“Thank you for helping Sarah, that was very kind.” Steve told the girl, smiling softly.

She blushed and hid her face in her father’s neck and Steve’s gaze shifted to said father.

His breath hitched. It couldn’t be him, he wasn’t even in America. He hasn’t been for…

“Bucky?” he asked, breathless.

The other man looked at him with sheer confusion in his eyes.

“S-Steve?” he said.

The blond felt a genuine smile growing on his face, hurting his cheeks.

“What- When- Why-“ he started, indecisive on what to ask first and Bucky laughed.

“Why don’t we go get ice cream?” he proposed with a small smile and every trace of sadness in the girls dissipated in their excited yells.

Sat in a booth, the girls with ice creams bigger than their faces and the men with cups of coffees, Steve was finally able to ask what he wanted to know.

“When did you come back?” 

“Five years ago, as soon as Anastasia was cleared to fly.”

“Why did you come back?” he asked, and he didn’t want to sound defensive, but he couldn’t help it.

The smile on Bucky’s face fell.

“I- uhm.” he started and then stopped, stirring his coffee. “I didn’t like Russia. I liked my wife, Alina, but after she was gone, there was nothing holding me back.” he said, swallowing.

Steve’s throat tightened. “I’m sorry.” he whispered, and Bucky sent him a small smile.

“She died of childbirth. I was left alone in a country I hated with a toddler. It was hard, but my sister came out to help me for the first months.” he explained, smiling sadly at the memories.

“I’m glad she was there for you. How is she, by the way?” Steve asked, memories of Rebecca Barnes’ bouncy curls and bright smile flooding his mind.

Bucky smiled genuinely. “She’s great. She’s working at Midtown High School, that school for little geniuses.” 

Steve’s eyes widened. “Really? Wow, that’s great!” he exclaimed, matching Bucky’s smile.

They fell in silence for a couple of minutes, listening to the girl chatters. 

“I tried to find you when I got back. I looked your name up on the Internet, but I found nothing - I’m no hacker - and I went to your mom’s house but she-she wasn’t there.” Bucky said quietly after some minutes.

Steve gulped and took a sip of his coffee.

“She died. A few months after I turned twenty.” he explained, just as quietly.

Bucky covered his hand with his own and smiled sadly at him.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.” he said, genuinely.

Steve smiled back, but didn’t reply.

“What about Sarah’s mom? Still at the office?” the brunette asked after a while, trying to lift up the mood.

“Kind of. She’s in London.” Steve replied, chuckling.

“She’s coming to visit on Christmas!” Sarah intervened excitedly from her spot next to Steve.

He took a napkin and cleaned her mouth, stained by the chocolate ice cream.

Bucky smiled at her and sent Steve a questioning look, to which he just shrugged. 

After that afternoon they exchanged phone numbers, pressed by their daughters and maybe a bit by themselves.

  
  


_ Sarah reminded me to text you for our outing on Friday. You still OK with it?  _

James read Steve’s text and shook his head fondly, Stasja focused on the movie they were watching.

**yeah steve all god for me. kinda sus about these two tho**

_ They’re kids, let them live. _

**do i have to remind you what we used to get ourselves into at their age?**

_ No need, I have a good memory. _

**sure you do big guy**

He texted back and tossed his phone at the end of the couch, shifting his focus on the movie Stasja chose for the night.

“So, what is this about again?” he asked, earning a groan from the girl.

“It’s the sequel of the movie we saw last week.” she said, annoyed.

“The archer girl one?” 

“Yes, dad. It was a condemnation of capitalism and totalitarian regimes, but sure, the archer girl one.” she said rolling her eyes and James smiled, proud of his loud mouthed little girl.

On the other side of Brooklyn, Steve and Sarah Rogers were sitting on the couch, the first working on an ipad and the second watching a movie upside down on the couch.

Steve stole a glance at his daugher and chuckled. “If you keep sitting like that your blood will rush to your head and it will explode.” he said, amused.

“Whatever.” she replied, swinging her legs on the backrest.

Steve snorted and shook his head fondly while a thirteen years old girl chanted her wish to be thirty.

“Stasja, get your ass down here, we’re gonna be late!” James yelled at his daughter while picking up the car keys.

“Coming!” she yelled back and he heard rushing footsteps.

After a couple of seconds Anastasia appeared at the foot of the staircase dressed with black ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots and too many chains. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled her black stained smile. He snorted and got out of the house, followed by the redhead.

Once they were in the car, the girl put on her favorite cd and James started humming to it.

“I knew you liked my music!” she said, jamming a finger towards him.

“Of course I do, I used to listen to this stuff when I was younger.” he replied, rolling his eyes.

His daughter’s jaw went slack and he briefly tore his eyes from the road to look at her and laughed.

“Do you think those clothes you found in the basement were your mother’s?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

“They’re yours?” she said, shocked to the core.

“Yes, you can ask Steve when we see him if you don’t believe me.” 

“Oh, I will.” Stasja replied and her tone had something that made James’ skin crawl.

“Anyway, can I ask you something?” she said, suddenly serious.

“Sure, любимая.” he asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

“What made you realize your sexuality?” 

James closed his mouth shut, memories of big blue eyes, split lips and sandy hair flooding his mind.

“A combination of things, really. The way I used to look at boys the same way I looked at girls, the fact that I didn’t admire Indiana Jones for his fighting skills only and… some other things.” he replied, swallowing thickly at the end. “Why are you asking?” 

“Just curiosity.” she said, shrugging. “But like, have you ever had a crush on Steve?” she asked and James choked.

“On Steve?” he repeated.

“Yeah, Steve. Since you’ve been friends for so long and he’s bisexual too, you know.” she replied with an unimpressed look.

“Well, I-uhm. I guess I did, at the time.” he said, flustered.

She smiled brightly and turned around towards the road, while singing along to the music on the radio.

Not that far away, Sarah Rogers was walking next to her father on the sidewalk.

“Dad.” she said, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Mh?” 

“Have you ever had a crush on James when you were young?” she asked bluntly and Steve tripped on his feet.

“What?” he croaked out.

“Yeah, after your big realization. Have you ever had a crush on him? Or was he your gay awakening?” she asked, eyes shining with excitement.

“Sarah…” he warned her cautiously.

“C’mon! You know I wouldn’t say anything.” she whined and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Okay, yes. I had a crush on Bucky when we were teenagers, but that was it. Just a crush.” he replied with reddened cheeks, scratching the back of his neck.

“Awww, dad! That’s so cute!” Sarah joked and the man glared at her making her laugh. He joined her eventually.

When Steve and Sarah got to the diner, Bucky and Stasja were already sitting in a booth, arguing quietly.

“Hey, guys.” Steve greeted them when they were close enough.

The two stopped talking and the girl shot his father a glare before turning towards them and smiling.

“Hey.” she said and Sarah smiled back, taking a seat in front of her.

“What is it?” Steve asked Bucky once he sat in front of him.

“She wants to dye her hair. Again.” 

“And?” Steve asked.

“What do you mean “and”? Do you know how much damage hair dye causes?” he replies, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Yeah, you’d know that.” Steve said with a snort and Bucky looked at him with wide eyes.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Anastasia asks suspiciously.

“Nothing, Steve was joking.” Bucky answers between gritted teeth.

“Oh, yeah. I was just joking.” he confirms nodding his head and the girl sits up straight.

“Papa, does it have something to do with what you told me in the car?” she asks, looking fiercely at her father.

Bucky groaned and bumped his forehead against the cool plastic of the table, accepting his defeat.

Stasja looked at Steve with a smug smile and the man laughed.

“Your father forced me to dye his hair blue when we were fifteen. I ruined a perfect pair of jeans and my hands were stained for days.” he explains and both girls looked at him with slacked jaws.

“You’re joking.” the redhead said and Steve shook his head smiling.

“We did it again a year later, with green dye.” he added and Bucky’s head shot up.

“Okay, that’s enough for tonight. What do you wanna eat?” he said quickly, shooting Steve a murder glare that was met with a bright smile.

An hour, countless french fries and jokes later, Bucky sat against the back of the booth, watching Stasja throwing pieces of fries at Steve’s mouth and Sarah laughing loudly beside her father, whom was focused on following the pieces of food and trying to get them in his mouth, failing since both him and Stasja had the worst aim ever.

He smiled fondly, looking at his newfound family, what he never thought he’d get after Alina’s death. 

Steve finally got a fry in his mouth and all three of them whooped loudly, reprimanded by Bucky, who reminded them through laughter that they were in a public place.

They sniggered quietly and Steve gave a high five to Stasja.

“I need to pee, laughing so much mixed with all the soda I drank wasn’t a good idea.” Sarah announced and the other girl snorted, while Steve and Bucky exclaimed “Sarah!”.

The two girls got up and went to the bathroom giggling and leaving the men alone.

As soon as they were out of sight, Bucky hit Steve’s arm and the blond spluttered indignantly.

“Why did you tell her about the hair dye?” he shouted-whispered at him, with no real heat behind it.

“You can’t hide your punk past, Buck.” he shrugged, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

The brunette rolled his eyes, but the smile on his lips fooled him.

“I’m glad we came out tonight.” the blond said after a while.

“Me too. I forgot how funny this could be.” Bucky replied, smile still in place.

“Yeah, me too. Even if we see each other almost everyday, it’s just a couple of minutes and it’s not enough, you know? We used to have so much fun when they were younger…” the blond said with a sigh.

“Can you believe they will go to college in a couple of years? What are we gonna do then?” Bucky replied and Steve swallowed, stealing glances at his best friend, who was looking out of the window.

Before he could say anything, the girls came back and the mood got lifted again.

“Papa, I’m bored.” Stasja said on Saturday, lying on the couch, while James was tapping on his laptop on the armchair.

“That sucks.” he replied, not moving his eyes from the screen.

He missed his daughter’s glare.

“Can I do your makeup?” she asked.

“Sure, gimme half an hour.” he said, still not looking at her.

“Really?” Stasja asked, sitting up straight.

“Yeah.” James replied, shooting her a confused glance.

“I didn’t think you’d say yes.” 

The man snorted. “Oh, любимая. I really need to show you some pictures later.” 

As promised, half an hour later James was sitting at the living room table, hair clipped back and head reclined to give Stasja more room.

She had decided to do his makeup as “she would do to herself if she was a man”, so after putting on the foundation and contouring his face, she took out black eyeliner and black eyeshadow out of her makeup bag and got to work.

Fifteen minutes went by and she finally declared the mission complete, handing James a round mirror and smiling proudly.

He looked at himself and gasped. Black eyeliner outlined his eyes perfectly and the black eyeshadow made his eye color pop. 

His mind brought him more than twenty years back, sitting in his room with Steve and smudging black eye-pencil on the underline of his eyes.

“Do you like it?” his daughter asked with hopeful eyes.

“Yes, любимая. I love it.” he said with a smile and she hugged him tight.

He hugged her back and kissed the crown of his hair, overwhelmed.

“Let’s send a picture to Steve and Sarah!” she said, positioning next to him with a makeup brush held up and taking a photo with the front camera of her phone.

It chimed a couple of minutes later, with a picture of Steve and Sarah, smiling brightly with smudges of lilac paint on their cheeks and big painting brushes in their hands.

James’ heart fluttered at the sight of his friend covered in paint, remembering when they were kids, him reading science fictions and Steve sat on the floor, sketching.

“Sarah, can you pass me the paint?” Steve asked, brushing a hand against his forehead and feeling the paint sticking to his skin.

“Ugh.” he said before rubbing said hand against his old t-shirt.

Sarah passed him the can full of lilac paint and he got back to work, painting the wall in front of him.

“Remind me why are we repainting your room?” he asked, tired.

“Because lilac is a color that transmits serenity and calmness. And it’s pretty.” she replies, gleefully.

Steve rolls his eyes and gets back to work.

The girl’s phone chimes and she checks it, whistling loudly at the sight of whatever made it chime.

“What is it?” the man asks and she shoves the phone on his face.

When he looks at the picture on it, he chokes on his saliva.

There was Stasja, smiling with a makeup brush in her hands, messy bun on her head and an old t-shirt, and Bucky, hair clipped back and full-face makeup.

His heartbeat quickened, studying Bucky’s face and remembering all the times he helped him put on his makeup when they were sixteen, trembling hands and burning skin.

“He looks good.” he commented, swallowing.

Sarah smirked at him and got to his side, holding her phone up.

“Let’s send them a pic back!” she said before smiling and snapping said picture.

They got back to work, but Steve’s heartbeat didn’t slow down one bit.

A really loud rock version of “Happy Birthday” woke James up, making him jump up on his bed, startled.

“Happy birthday, papa!” Stasja yelled in his ear and she earned a murder glare.

James groaned and hid his face under the pillow.

“C’mon old man, up.” she said, throwing the duvet off his body.

“What time is it?” the man asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Six thirty.” the girl replied gleefully.

“Why the fuck did you woke me up so early?” James whined, trying to get the covers from his daughter’s hands.

“Because it’s a special day, now come downstairs.” she said before bolting out of the room.

James groaned again and got up, stretching his arms out and yawning.

When he arrived in the kitchen he found Anastasia with two mugs in her hands, one with a lit candle in it.

He smiled fondly and kissed his daughter’s forehead, thanking her and taking the mug she was offering him.

“I didn’t have time to make real cakes so mug cakes will do.” she explained, sitting at the kitchen table and smiling at him.

“Thank you, любимая.” he said, sitting in front of her.

“Make a wish!” she hurried him and he blew on the single candle, wishing for his daughter to be always this happy.

It had been a long day at the office and all he wanted to do was go back home, sit on the couch with Stasja and spend a lazy night in, maybe watching a movie.

He got to the front door and unlocked it, entering the dark house.

“Любимая, I’m home!” he yelled, hanging the keys on the hook in the hallway and moving towards the living room.

He turned the lights on and almost fell on his ass when Steve, Sarah and his daughter jumped from behind the couch and yelled “Surprise!”.

He smiled, tiredness from the office forgotten, and accepted Sarah’s hug.

“Happy birthday, James!” she said gleefully, smiling brightly.

“Thank you, любимая.” he replied, the pet name slipping from his tongue.

“Happy birthday, Buck.” Steve said, once the girls flew to the kitchen and they were left alone.

“Thanks.” the brunette replied, smiling softly and blushing a little.

The smile Steve gave him made his knees buckle and he had to grip the backrest of the couch not to fall.

“Let’s go, the girls have a surprise for you.” the blond said, motioning him to go first and Bucky shrugged his coat off and moved to the kitchen.

Once he got inside, he was blown away by all the food on the table.

Candles decorated the whole room, with the lights off, and a big banner was hung on the wall, reading “Fourty, cringy and aging” and he laughed genuinely.

They sat down and ate the food that, he found out later, had been made mainly by Steve, with the help of the girls, after they were done with the banner.

“So, now we have something else scheduled.” Stasja said, guiding him on the couch after they ate an actual cake, that too made by Steve.

He looked at them with amusement and they all took place next to him.

“We’re gonna watch your favorite movie ever.” Steve announced, pressing a button and the remote.

When Bucky realized what the choice was he laughed loudly, smacking a smiling Steve on the arm.

After a couple of minutes he warmed up to it and before he knew it, the four of them were busy in a poor rendition of “Summer Nights”. 

After that, they all sang the songs on the screen, knowing them by heart.

When “Hopelessly Devoted to You” started, Bucky and the girls got up from the couch and gave a dramatic rendition of the song, Steve looking fondly at them from his spot.

And as soon as Teen Angel came out, Bucky pulled Stasja up with him and danced around the living room, while acting out the song under Steve and Sarah’s amused eyes.

Eventually they joined and when the song ended, they were all breathless and laughing.

After the movie, the girls insisted they would wash the dishes and Steve and Bucky were left once again alone.

“Thank you for today, it was one of the best birthdays ever.” Bucky said softly, body turned towards Steve.

“Better than when Tommy Greenberg slipped and his piece of cake finished on Danny Duvall’s face?” the blond asked, already laughing.

“No birthday will ever be better than that one.” the brunette replied seriously, before falling into a fit of laughter.

“I’m happy this turned out as planned, Stasja worked very hard on it.” Steve said after they calmed down, caressing Bucky’s arm.

The other man shivered, biting his lips and looking down at the brown leather.

When he raised his eyes, he found Steve looking at him, a piercing look in his eyes.

Bucky lowered his gaze to the other’s lips, wet from Steve passing his tongue on it and just the perfect shade of pink.

When he shifted his gaze to the blond’s eyes, he found them on his own lips and registered the space between them slowly shortening.

When they were close enough to feel each other’s breaths on their skins, the girls’ chatter got closer.

They jumped apart, as if burned, and turned around towards the TV.

“So, do you wanna watch another movie?” James asked, swallowing the lump in his throat and begging his heart to slow down.

They decided to watch another one of Bucky’s favorite movies, which happened to be another rom-com.

“Papa, you’re such a softie.” Stasja told him, pinching his cheeks from her spot next to Sarah.

He rolled his eyes and waved her away, focusing on the movie.

Halfway through it, though, Anastasia and Sarah were snoring softly, leaning on each other with their eyes closed.

He looked at Steve and found him smiling softly at the girls on the carpet.

“Should we wake them up and tell them to go to bed?” Bucky proposed and Steve looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“We can go home, it’s-“ he started and the brunette stopped him.

“Nonsense. They can sleep in Stasja’s room and I’ll go prep the guest room for you.” he said with a small smile.

Steve smiled back and got up, waking the girls up while Bucky went upstairs to prepare the guest room.

After ten minutes they found themselves back on the couch, paused movie on the screen and two glasses of wine in their hands.

“You didn’t have to let us stay, but thank you for doing it.” Steve said, eyes on his friend while the other was focused on the movie.

“Don’t even say it, you guys are family. And besides, there’s no school tomorrow.” Bucky shrugs, turning towards Steve and finding him closer than expected.

The blond sighed, taking both their glasses and putting them on the coffee table.

“I’m gonna try to do something now, please stop me if you don’t want me to.” he said, taking Bucky’s face in his hands.

The other man was left gaping and nodding at him, face flushing and heartbeat quickening.

Steve got closer, his eyes piercing Bucky’s and his lips parted.

James licked his own lips, instinctively, and the other’s gaze shifted to them, before closing the distance completely.

The first thing Bucky registered was how soft Steve’s lips were on his, slightly chapped and tasting like wine. 

The second thing was how he was clinging for dear life to the blond’s shoulders.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was probably mere seconds, and when Steve pulled away, he smiled that private smile Bucky hadn’t seen in a long time.

The brunette surged forward, hugging him and hiding his face on the crook of his neck, feeling Steve’s arms surrounding him.

“I’ve loved you for so long, Buck. I’ve never stopped.” Steve whispered, one hand on the other’s back and the other in his hair.

“Really?” the brunette replied, whispering too.

Steve nodded, and Bucky tightened the hug.

“I do too, always have.” he said, and felt Steve’s smile against the crown of his hair.

A thud from the stairs made them pull away and turn around, finding both their daughters sprawled on the floor.

“What are you doing?” James asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Watching our plan come to an end.” Sarah replied, big smile in place.

Steve snorted. “You do realize we only just kissed now because you two kept interrupting us?” 

The girls looked at them with matching slacked jaws and Steve and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh hysterically.

“We’re our own worst enemy.” Anastasia said, plopping back on the floor, while the two men (plus Sarah) were two busy chuckling to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the end of the fic and i really hope you liked it!  
> by the way, любимая means “my love” in russian (i’m 99% sure)  
> i may come back with a spin off about various moments of stasja and sarah's life but i can't promise anything  
> let me know with a comment if you like it!  
> have a great day and if you're american remember to VOTE


End file.
